horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/The Machines of Horizon Zero Dawn
Note: This blog was originally posted by German Fandom Staff Meike. You can find the original blog on the German Horizon Zero Dawn Community Blogs. Why steel beasts displaced humans from the top of the food chain is probably the ultimate question of Horizon Zero Dawn, the highly anticipated Open-World Action RPG by the creators of the Killzone series - Guerrilla Games. Take an in-depth look at the combat power and arsenal of the four machines below Aloy hunts in an attempt fulfill her destiny. Here are a few tactics and weapons of the combat classes Thunderjaw and Stormbird, the transport class Behemoth, and acquisition class Snapmaw. ;Snapmaw/ Challenge Level 20 *'Challenge Level': 20 *'Type': Acquisition *'Weaponry': Freeze Burst *'Melee': Lunging Jaw Bite, Jumping Jaw Bite, Snap Bite, Tail Strike *'Special Ability': Resource Processing *'Vulnerabilities': Cryo Sac, Fire Damage *'Tactics': Blowing up Cryo Sac The Snapmaw is a Acquisition Class machine bearing resemblance to long-jawed reptiles. Snapmaw is frequently found basking in or near bodies of water, where it gathers valuable minerals from the sediment. It can move with surprising ferocity when alerted, lashing out with an array of melee attacks that include powerful lunge bites and tail swipes. For ranged attacks, it fires off cryo mortars that freeze the target on impact. ;Behemoth/ Challenge Level 25 *'Challenge Level': 25 *'Type': Transport *'Weaponry': Gravity Boulder Throw, Grinding Shrapnel Blast *'Melee': Charge Attack, Quake Smash, Charging Quake, Smash *'Special Ability': Gravity Purge *'Vulnerabilities': Gravity Generators, Cryo Canisters to freeze it *'Tactics': Shoot hinges to remove cargo container Behemoth is a large and robust Transport Class, which uses anti-gravity technology to transfer precious cargo from smaller Acquisition Class machines into its stomach container. In order access it, the holding hinges must be shot. If this is done, the container simply drops off and can be loosened. If you destroy the cryo canisters at the hip, Behemoth is temporarily unable to move. If the gravitational generators (six parts along the neck) do not function, it deals less damage. ;Stormbird / Challenge Level 27 *'Challenge Level': 27 *'Type': Combat *'Weaponry': Shock Blast, Shock Burst, Thunder Bomb Run, Hurricane Blast *'Melee': Beak Smash, Thunder Rush, Jumping Claw Slash, Tail Lash *'Special Ability': Thunder Crash *'Vulnerabilities': Removing Engines *'Tactics': Destroying Lightning Gun The Stormbird is a Combat Class machine that flies through the sky with tremendous force. With its powerful claws and a variety of fast attacks, it is also a dangerous opponent on the ground. In order bring it to the ground, the engines must be destroyed on the wings. This is done with piercing arrows, an ammo type you should make note of. With these arrows, machine parts or weapons can be separated and this can be decisive for fights. It can be killed in the air or on the ground if the Lightning Gun in the center of its chest is destroyed. ;Thunderjaw / Challenge Level 27 *'Challenge Level': 27 *'Type': Combat *'Weaponry': Machine Guns, Disc Launchers, Mouth Laser *'Melee': Bite Attack, Rushing Bite Attack, Charge Attack, Foot Stomp, Tail Slam, Tail Swipe *'Special Ability': Radar Scan - to find hidden threats *'Vulnerabilities': Heart Core, Brain Core *'Tactics': Remove Disc Launcher to use against it Thunderjaw was already introduced in 2015’s E3 trailer. Equipped with machine guns, disc launchers, mouth laser, coupled with six melee attacks and its sheer size, the Thunderjaw is one of the deadliest machines against which Aloy has to defend against during her journey. Tactically nothing has changed since the trailer: shoot down the disc (over the legs) with piercing arrows, pick it up, and use it against the Thunderjaw. When possible, fire on the brain core aaaaaand "It's time to shut you down!". The Ropecaster makes things much easier. With this weapon, you can restrict the movement of the Thunderjaw, making it an easier target. This completes our small overview of the important parts of HZD. Hopefully, Aloy’s scan device has a big battery. There is only one way to stand against the countless machines: watch your back and adapt accordingly. All that remains is to say "good hunting!". Draw the bow and keep your ropecaster ready. Starting February 28th, an unbelievable wilderness, majestic landscapes, and deadly beasts await your hunt. Horizon Zero Dawn is sold exclusively for PS4. Category:Blog posts